


Professor Hange

by BLXCK_SWXN



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Collage, Collage Student Historia, Collage Student Reader, Collage Student Reiner, Collage Student Sasha, Collage Student Ymir, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, Good Sibling Zeke Yeager, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other, Smut, Teacher Hange Zoë, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLXCK_SWXN/pseuds/BLXCK_SWXN
Summary: In which you get detention on the first day, and you don't regret doing so.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Back In School

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing fan fiction on here so please give me some advice if you want!! And I'll try to make the characters as canon in the story. I will also be using they/them pronouns for Hange since Isayama said it was canon. Also the story is for female readers, if you want a male version, just ask in the comments!

Being back in school from spring break might not be enjoyable. You was barely able to relax, as you studied hard in this break unlike the last one. You wanted to get extra credit for works, maybe up your grades a little even though they're an A or A-. You wanted more. You wanted to feel successful, though that wouldn't last long. Sometimes you would give up on getting better at anything. Grades, sports, anything you do in your life. But you told yourself that unlike last quarter where you got straight B's, you wanted to get straight A's. You did, but that still wasn't enough for you. It was enough for them, but not for you. You wanted to impress Hange, for whatever reason, you just decided to go with that for the last quarter before summer and onto the next year. You grew feelings for them, not knowing why, but you did. And you liked it. You find it weird liking your professor, but you liked it. Though you're 24, you was okay with the fact you liked your professor. You found it weird, yes, but you didn't find discomfort in it as the age gap between you two wasn't so big. 

As you walk into the classroom, you see Eren and Mikasa waiting for you with Armin. You give a bright smile when you see the three, and you place your things down and take out your books. You then see Hange walk in and you can't seem to take your eyes off them. They was stunning, even though being in casual clothing was their thing, you didn't really care. You just liked the thought of seeing them. Just being around them is enough as well. You hear oohs and ahhs and you look to see Armin, Eren, and Mikasa smirking at you. You roll your eyes and nudge Eren's arm since he's sitting next to you. You hear someone clear their throat. You turn to see Hange giving you a glare, and out of panic, you stay quiet.

"As I was saying, the human body consists of nutrients and vitamins, many more things to survive, but these two help keep the body healthy which keeps you all from not dying. In order to do so you would eat vegetables and fruits like your parents would tell you when you were a kid." Hange says. You note down what they say in your health notes to then study when you get to the dorm with Mikasa. Since you and Mikasa are dorm mates, you talk about pretty much anything. It doesn't really matter. Though when she brings up the professor, you immediately make the excuse you have to go do something. You really like Hange, yes, but sometimes you start to think of them and you can't stop thinking. Your thinking starts off okay, you would imagine studying with them, even though they're your professor. Then it gets cute, you think of cuddling them while watching Netflix, and how warm it'll be under their touch. Then the thoughts get intimate. You think of how pleasing it would be if you heard their moans come out of their mouth, how sweaty they would be from the amount of fucking you two did, how it would feel if your two bodies were upon each other.

Because of the lost of train of thought, you get startled when you hear Hange's voice call your name. You look up to see everyone's eyes on you. Out of nervousness you let out a light "Yes?" Hange shakes their head and sighs. They begin to walk up to you and places a sheet of paper on your desk. A detention paper. You look at the paper and them, out of confusion.

"You didn't answer my question. It also looked like you was distracted, so you'll be getting a detention because of it." They say. You raise your eyebrows and scoff.

"What about my afternoon classes with professor Levi?" You ask. Hange chuckles and walks down the stairs as they tell you they told Levi you'll be absent for that class because of it. "I have a test to do, Levi wouldn't be happy if I skipped a class to spend time with you instead of doing a test." You told them. They stayed silent and turned around, giving you a soft smile.

"I'll make you do the test in here then." They say. You sigh as you look at Eren and the others, all giving you smirks. You give them a glare, which makes them instantly go back to their work.

"Fine. I'll stay." You said. You have to admit, you really did want to spend time with them, but not in detention. More like a library so you could study with them about the basic human anatomy and how it works. Or at a coffee shop enjoying the latte's you got for the both of you. It would be awkward if they watched you take a test about the history of human development, and how humans were created. The class continues on until 2 p.m., where your morning classes end and your afternoon classes begin 2 hours after. As you go to your dorm, you feel a push on your arm, more like a nudge. You turn to see Mikasa who's giving you a big and bright smile. One that's a little too big and a little too bright. You sigh and look out the window as you walk to the dorm. "What is it?" You ask Mikasa.

"It's obvious you want to be with them. And detention is the perfect chance to. Though I don't recommend getting detention on the first day after break." She says, making you roll your eyes. 

"Listen, I lost train of thought and dozed into some other world, is that not okay?" I say. Mikasa laughs and runs her fingers through her hair.

"You know how important it is to stay focused, you even told yourself you wouldn't do it in class. Professor Hange and Levi would kick your ass if you did that again." She says. I sigh and nod my head agreeing with her. Once we get to the dorm, Mikasa goes into the bathroom and you quickly change into your comfy clothes, which you always wear to your afternoon classes. But because you're being held up in detention, you wouldn't really have to be in Levi's class. He is pretty strict, which makes you annoyed by him at some points. But then again, he's your teacher, and you try to respect teachers.

As you walk in with your book bag in hand, ready to do the test in Hange's classroom, you see Hange examine your test. They look up, and give you a soft smile. "Human anatomy I see?" They say. You nod your head and sit down in front of their desk, waiting for them to hand you the test they have. "You see, if you want to study the human body you have to explore it." They say to you as they hand you the test. You give them a confused look as you tilt your head.

"Professor, I am able to explore the human body with books from the library, I don't-" You say as you look at the test and them over and over, but Hange then interrupted you.

"That's not what I meant." They say to you. You gulp, now getting what they actually meant. "I know you like me, it's quite clear. Well, from the signals you accidentally give out and how your three friends keeps making annoying noises when I'm in your presence." They say leaning down to your level. "I knew what you was thinking when you were in class. What sounds I would make, the feeling of the heat when our bodies are close together. The way you looked when you was dozing out told me."

You gulp as you feel a familiar heat between your legs grow stronger. Your breath became heavier, though you was able to keep it professional. "Professor Hange, I would like to do my test so I can get going to my afternoon class." You say, completely changing the subject. Hange hums in response and sits down, letting you do your test.

A couple hours go by, and you finally finished your test. You look up at Hange and see them staring at you. No, admiring you. Because of that you instantly get flustered. You get up out of your seat, and you bow to Hange, thanking he for letting you take the test. As you get your things, you hear them call your name. You turn to them, seeing them look at you. "I'm really fond of you myself as well." They say. You fell your heart drop to your stomach as you hear the words come out of their mouth. You didn't want to full on embarrass yourself so you give them a slight smile and walk out of the classroom, to Levi's. You see him and the class, and you go to his desk, placing the test on his table. He gives you a nod and you get back to your seat. Because people are still working, you decide to study more for your morning class tomorrow.

But tomorrow is going to be different. For not only you, but for Hange as well.


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and Mikasa walk to your afternoon class for Levi, you talk about a party Eren is holding on campus. Though when it happens, a specific someone surprises you.

Being in school is tiring. Especially when you had a test on the first day back from break, and you studied all night. You didn't know where Mikasa was, and you probably didn't care. She told you she would be at Eren's to study, but you didn't believe it. Why? Eren doesn't study. So she probably went to his dorm to hang out with him, maybe do something else, but not to study. You've known Eren and Mikasa for years, and you also know their feelings for each other. So it was likely she would be there.

As you walk down the hall to the student lounge where snacks are, you see Mikasa fixing her hair from wherever she's been and her clothes. It was most likely she was banging Eren. You scoff, knowing how badly they can keep their relationship a secret. "You're terrible at hiding things, Mikasa." You say to her. She gives you a confused look, only moments after making the face of realization.

"Please don't tell Levi. He would quite literally kill me." She says. I shake my head and grab a water bottle from the fridge. The only reason why their relationship is a secret is because of how strict Levi is. Even though he's Mikasa's cousin and she's 22.

"I won't. But one day you have to tell him, you can't keep it any longer." You tell her. She sighs giving a disappointed face while looking at he ground. "Does Armin know?" You ask. She shakes her head and you scoff. "Armin is Eren's dormmate, and bestfriend, ours too. We can't just keep secrets from him and expect him to not be cold about it. Plus, he likes Annie. He could probably care less anyways."

"Yeah, but he's also a loud mouth with that coldness. What if he tells Levi?" Mikasa says.

"You are 22. Levi is in his 40s, plus he's your cousin not your father." I say. She looks up and shakes her head.

"You don't know the history behind our family." She says. You sigh and surrender in agreement. It's true, you don't know about their history, but that isn't an excuse to not be with the person you love. You grab a bag of chips and toss it to Mikasa, giving her the chips. "Also Eren's throwing a party. And there's going to be lots of boos, so be careful." She says you wave your hand at her as you walk out of the room, taking note for the party. You then freeze where you are once you see Hange walking with Levi. You hear the door to the student lounge open and see Mikasa walking out.

"Girls, you're getting ready for my morning class, right?" Hange says, looking at both of you. You nod your heads in response and and Hange smiles. You open the water bottle and start drinking the water. "Good girls." Hange says as she walks away with Levi which makes you choke on your water and nearly die. You know she knows that got you flustered, and you hated but also liked the thought of it.

"They're definitely into you." Mikasa says. You look at her and look down on your shirt, seeing the water on it. You groan out of annoyance, since Hange could've praised you moments after drinking your water. But, that didn't happen. "Wait. They're into you. OH MY GOD THEY'RE INTO YOU." Mikasa says, making the students in the hall stare at us.

"Geez, you could at least quiet down, not everyone has to know." You tell her, making her roll her eyes. Even though she's stubborn and cold, Mikasa makes some exceptions when it comes to being happy for others. The only reason she's like this is because Eren told her he hated her, though it wasn't true, and a year ago, she still didn't get over it completely. "Anyways, when's the party?" You ask as you turn you feet to start walking to class. Mikasa squints her eyes, trying to remember when Eren said the party would start.

"Ah, it would be at 9:00. Don't be late." She says. You scoff and look down.

"Fine. I'll be an hour late." You tell her. Mikasa exclaims your name and you laugh. "I have to get ready, and it's a party, you're lucky I even want to go. Plus, would you rather me be there late than me not go there at all?" You ask her. She sighs and shakes her head, making you grin. As you open the door to Levi's class, you see everyone turn to you and Mikasa.

"You're late. Both of you." Levi says, glaring at you and Mikasa. You roll your eyes out of annoyance.

"At least I came here. You should be grateful I even came to this hellhole." You say to him, making him sigh. You give a slight grin and walk to your desk with Armin and Eren.

"Where the hell were you two? We almost got in trouble, Mikasa, we almost got." Eren says. You look at Armin to see his normal face, like he isn't phased at all. Eren notices your observing, and sighs. "Yes, he knows but at the same time he's pretty high." He says, turning to the teacher. As you turn to Mikasa, you see Ymir and Historia smiling at each other. You smile at them, quite happy for them. The two has been in love for years, and even though there was burdens before they got together, they was able to stick together no matter what. Goals.

"Are you gonna keep staring or are you going to pay attention to the class?" Ymir asks. You shake your head lightly and turn to Levi. "Listen if you have a problem with me and Historia, then you can tell us." She says. You turn to her, giving her a soft smile.

"I'm proud of your relationship with Historia, Ymir. But I'm into someone else, and I didn't mean to stare since I dozed out into another world." You tell her. Ymir nods her head and turns to Levi, who is probably glaring at you or her. Doesn't matter anyways. You turn to Eren and the others, only to see them eyeing you. Armin might be because he's high or something or you might be a fool. Then you hear a throat clear and you turn to see Levi. He isn't all that tall, so you didn't have to look up too much.

"Pay attention to class." He says. You nod your head as you roll your eyes and you start to take notes when he starts talking.

It became the end of your afternoon classes, and you were exhausted. From the day you had and the amount of tension between you and Hange. But that didn't stop you from wanting to go to the party. You quickly went to your dorm to take a shower, but you see Mikasa is still in there. But for you, desperate measures. You really wanted to go to the party to take your mind off of school, some small drama, Hange. You didn't want to keep thinking about them, since your thoughts would get more explicit. "Step aside, Ackerman." You say to Mikasa getting in the shower. Mikasa turn to you and rolls her eyes.

"Another emergency?" She asks. You shake your head and look to the side, completely ignoring the fact she's scolding you for joining her shower.

"I just want to get my mind off of a couple things, so I'm gonna take a quick shower and go to Eren's party." You tell her. Mikasa tilts her head out of confusion.

"I thought you wanted to be an hour late?" She asks. You nod your head and grab your washcloth as well as some soap.

"Well, change of plans. Also I'm pretty sure almost everyone is at the party." You tell her as you apply the soap on your washcloth. Mikasa nods her head, still a little confused, but she's got most of it. "And there's boos. And probably weed, Eren is little bit of a stoner." You tell her. Mikasa chuckles lightly and nods her head. As you wash, you can hear the door knock. You look at Mikasa, thinking it could be Eren. you quickly get out and throw a towel over your body, since Eren will literally criticize you for it. When you open the door, you stay there, silent.

It's Hange.

You gulp as you see them observing your body, which they probably like. "Is that Eren?" Mikasa yells out the shower. You turn to the bathroom and yell back saying it's not. You can pretty much hear the frown she made. You step out of the dorm and close the door, with you and Hange the only ones in the hallway. "Do you need help with something, professor?" You ask them. Hange shakes their head and levels down to your face.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Clearly you were busy with someone." They say. You tilt your head out of confusion to only make the face of realization.

"Oh. Me and Ackerman? No, no. I don't like Mikasa, I only join her when I have an emergency." You tell them. Hange snickers lightly and checks out your body ones more, making you flustered.

"Good. You're mine after all." They said. You blink around 20 times, shocked at what they said to you.

"I, uhm. Wh- uhm. What?" You stutter. They chuckle lightly, getting closer to you within every step. Out of instinct, you back away. You like it, but personal space. Your back hits the door, and Hange is less than an inch close to you. They lean in your shoulder, whispering in your ear.

"I said you're mine, babygirl." They say. You stand there, not knowing what to do. You don't know if you should get back to your shower, if you should stay. But then again, you remembered you wanted to get your mind off it. You raise your eyebrows, acting like you remembered something.

"I have to go now, I do have an emergency. I'll see you later, professor." You tell them. You turn and open the door, to then rushing in and slamming it out of anxiousness. Because you are what people call sweet, you open the door and apologize to Hange who is still standing there, shocked. You close the door and you turn to Mikasa who's holding in a laugh. "What?" You ask her.

"You're such a bottom." She says. You laugh, getting offended by what she told you. You do feel like a bottom sometimes. Well, all the time. You're not really the type to be dominant, but there are some days where you do. You shake your head and go into the shower, hurrying before you can be late to the party.

When you get to the party, there's loud music, people making out, dancing, drinking. Smoking. It's one of the biggest parties you've went to though you're not really the type to. You feel an arm wrap around you, you turn and see Connie. You smile widely, happy that the real party animal is here. "Connie? Where have you been?" You asked, not sure if he actually came or if he got drunk again.

"I got head. But then I got high. And got head again." He says. You laugh, not because it was funny but because you're worried. _Did he take something strong?_ You thought to yourself. You honestly didn't know how much he took, but he seems to enjoy it. "Anyways, why are you here?" He asks. You scratch your forehead, thinking of how to tell him you wanna get your mind off of your professor who may or may not be playing with your feelings.

"To take my mind off of things." You tell him. He nods his head, not really believing you. "How's Gabi?' You ask. Connie looks at you with disappointment.

"She's not fine. We had a fight." He tells you. You tilt your head, turning to him when you see him get emotional. "She keeps telling me she doesn't care about school, and how it's best if she just becomes a disappointment." He says.

"She's around what, 15? When I pay her a visit, she's gonna be worrying about school in no time." You tell him. He chuckles, looking up at you. "Connie, how high are you?" You ask. He laughs a bit more, and shrugs his shoulders. You sigh, knowing he must've taken something strong as fuck. You grab, him, and you take him to the small kitchen in the dorm. You open the fridge to get some sweets and water, knowing he probably got munchies. You turn to him and give him the snack, and you observe the party. You see many people making out, making people dancing out of being intoxicated, and a bunch of people getting high. You're probably the only one who is sober here, and not eating someone else's face.

But someone caught your eye. You see that person you have been desperately trying to not think about. You see the way they're looking at you while taking a drink. You're not really dressed up, just in a oversized Metallica shirt tucked in a black skirt. You lightly bite your lip, and turn to the fridge. You try to completely ignore the fact that you saw your professor checking you out.

"AYOOOOO, LET'S PLAY A LITTLE GAME, CALLED TRUTH.. OR DARE." You hear Eren say. You hear everyone at the party yell, agreeing to playing the childish game. "First up, Mikasa." He says. You see Mikasa turn to Eren with a smirk on her face. "Truth or dare?" He asks.

"I'll say dare." She says. The crowd oohs, ready for the question to be asked.

"I dare you, to make out with me." Eren says. Mikasa smirks, to then push her lips on Eren's, making the crowd yell and clap. You roll your eyes, thinking how childish this party is. You push yourself off the counter you're leaning on, to then go to the bathroom. Until you hear your name being called. You turn and see Eren leaning on Mikasa. "Truth or dare?" He asks you. You smile lightly, turning to him and pretend to think.

"Let's say... hmmmm... none. I don't like childish games." You tell him. He snickers and nods his head.

"I know one. I dare you to make out with Hange." He says. You heart drops to the obis of your body, and your breath is quite literally taken away. You close you eyes, calming down from a wave of panic coming onto your body. You shake your head and you turn to go to the bathroom, making everyone groan. You can't really blame Eren, he's not sober at the moment. But what he did was a dick move, so you decide to stay in the bathroom, until that party ends.

Around 45 minutes go by, and you're in the tub, playing subway surfers. You thought that if you want to take away some time of the party, you would play some games or watch some YouTube. You hear a knock on the door and you sigh. "Who is it?" You ask.

"It's me. Can you let me in?" You hear a familiar voice. Hange's voice. You look back at your phone and sigh. You get up out of the tub, you unlock the door and you let Hange in. "Hey, are you okay?" They ask you. You nod your head and go back to the tub where you play your video games. "I know this isn't professional, but Eren's a dick." They say. You look at them in pure shock because yeah, that isn't professional.

"I can't really blame him, he isn't sober right now." You tell them. Hange chuckles and sits next to you beside the tub. "Hange, do you really like me, or are you just playing with my feelings?" You ask them. Hange pushes themselves off the tub and sits up. They look at you and lean in to your shoulder.

"I do. I really, really like you." They tell you. You bite your lip and your cheeks start to heat up, as you feel Hange's body close to yours. They say your name, making you turn to them. "Truth or dare?" They ask you. You gulp and look at their jawline, seeing how sharp it is.

"Truth." You whisper. Hange pushes herself away from your shoulder and looks at you.

"How badly do you want to kiss me?" They ask.

"Badly." You answer, truthfully.

"Okay. Do you want to hear the dare?" They ask. You nod your head, waiting for the question. "The dare, is for you to kiss me." They say, leaning in. You bite your lip out of hesitation and decide to not care about anything anymore. All you want is to touch them. You lean in, pressing your lips onto theirs. The kiss lasts about 6 seconds before you could lean back. You look into their eyes that has pure lust, which makes you not care about anything. You press your lips back onto theirs, but a bit rougher and sloppier. You two have a full make out session and you part to catch some breath.

"Come with me to my dorm." You say. They nod their head and you both get up and leave the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" You run into Mikasa, who seems more sober now.

"I'm going to the dorm. I'll text you when I get there." You tell her. She nods her head and you rush out of the dorm, trying to go to yours. All you want is to feel them. to touch them. To finally have the dream you longed for come true.

When you get to the dorm, you and Hange both start to undress yourself, keeping your lips intact. You throw them on the bed and you crawl on top of them. You help take off their shirt, and you push your lips onto theirs again. You notice how their body is so built, and you roam your hands onto their body. You look back at them and see them smirking, knowing how much you like it. Hange grabs your hips and flips you both, where you're below them. Your lips crash back together again, making you want more. You take off your shirt, making Hange observe your body even more. They smile softly and kiss you again. You help each other take off your pants, leaving both of you in your underwear. You sit up and look into Hange's eyes. While keeping eye contact, you unclip your bra, making it fall past your shoulders. You take your arms out of the bra strands, throwing it off the bed with the other clothes. Hange starts to kiss your neck, your shoulder, above your breasts. When they get to that point, they look up at you, waiting for a response. You nod your head, feeling impatient about feeling them sucking on your nipples. Hange starts to kiss and lick around your nipple, making you moan lightly. You can feel the warmness of their mouth, making you wetter by the second.

You feel Hange play with your nipple on the other breast while sucking on another. You can't take it anymore and you bring their head up. You kiss their neck and shoulders, above their breasts. You unclip their bra, helping them take it off. You bite your lip, looking at their breasts, and look back up at them. They nod their head and you level yourself to their breasts, licking them and sucking on them. They moan lightly at the pleasure you're giving them, and they pull your hair. You moan from the pain, but you like it. You kiss down their body, sucking on their stomach, giving them hickeys. You get to the lining of their underwear, and you look up. Hange laughs lightly, pulling you up with your hands. "I wanted to do that first." They tell you. You gulp and nod your head, switching places with them. They pull down your panties with their teeth, until it reaches your feet. They lift up your feet, taking the piece of cloth off you. They then open your legs and level themselves down to your core, looking up for some reassurance. You nod your head, making them smirk. They lean in to your core, kissing it and licking it, making you moan. You hear them chuckle at your submissiveness, which makes you flustered. You hold their hands, as they eat you out. Your moans get louder, making Hange thrust their tongue into you harder and faster. You mind is a blur, you see stars from the amount of pleasure you're getting. "Do you like that, babygirl?" They ask you. You nod your head, since you can't say anything. You feel a turn in your stomach, indicating you're about to reach your climax.

"Hange...." You say. "I'm gonna cum.."

Hange goes faster and harder than you could imagine, making you reach your climax faster. You moan loudly and breath heavier than ever. You start to feel a sense of relief, and you clam down. You see Hange sit up while sucking on their fingers, and making eye contact with you. You see them take off their panties, and they move into a position that makes both of your clits touch each other. Both of you moan as Hange starts to move their hips, and you keep eye contact with them. They go faster and harder, making the both of you moan louder and louder. You enjoy this feeling, and you enjoy them being with you. You feel them kiss your neck, making you blush. You really like the feeling of their body pressing against yours, your clits rubbing together, the feeling of them kissing your neck. You love it.

When it became the 6th round, your legs became too shaky for you to stand up. "We're not done yet, babygirl." Hange says. You bite your lip, ready for what they have in store now. They pull out a vibrator, and you scoff. Your pussy is pretty sore, but you still want more. "This will be the last round, okay?" They say to you. You nod your head, ready for them to put the device in. You feel the toy enter your core, and you see Hange with the remote. They turn it on which makes you curse under your breath. The levels go up, which makes your legs shake more and more. You look at Hange who has a grin on their face, and you laugh out of embarrassment. You feel your stomach turn once again, telling you you're about to cum. Your breath becomes heavier and your moans become louder. Though, they stop when you don't feel any pleasure anymore. "Pleasure yourself, baby." Hange says. You nod your head, taking out the device and rubbing your clit until you cum. "Good girl." They say, watching you pleasure yourself.

You feel the turn of your stomach, and you bite your lip. You rub it faster, making you reach your climax. When you feel the sense of relief, you look at Hange. They smile at you, laying down with you. "You did good." They told you. You nod your head, still trying to catch your breath from the amount of energy you lost. Because of that, you turn to Hange and scoot closer to them, feeling the warmth of their body. You kiss them, giving them a tired smile. They smile back, and everything soon turns black.


	3. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You study to get your mind off of what happened a few days ago, but Hange had other plans.

As you start to wake, you can see Hange getting dressed. You groan, making them turn around. "Hey there." They say to you as you sit up. You look around the room and look at them in slight confusion.

"Why are you leaving?" You ask them. They give you a smile as they put on their bra. 

"I'm a professor not a fellow student." They tell you. "I have a bunch of assignments to grade, not to mention I have to look at your essays for the test coming up next week. But I'll be free over the weekend." They say. You nod your head, and grab your phone. You realize you had 3 messages from Mikasa, and you read them. _Hey!! I'm coming over so don't be fucking the professor. You're fucking the professor 😑. I'm gonna stay at Eren's for tonight, I'll come back when Hange is out._

"Shit." You say, getting up but your legs then crashing down because of how tired you are. Hange quickly catches you, giggling at your clumsiness. "Mikasa is at Eren's. I have to go get her before Levi comes here." You say. Hange tilts her head out of confusion, her glasses barely on her forehead. "It's complicated." You tell them.

"Is he abusing her?" Hange asks. You shake your head and explain to them why Eren and Mikasa can't have a romantic relationship together. "Ah, I see. He's like and overprotective dad." They say. You nod your head and grab your clothes. "I'll get them for you. And you can take the day off, I won't do anything to your grade since you can't really walk."

"No you don't have to do that." You tell them. Hange presses their finger against their lips and shakes their head.

"You need to rest, I'll make sure to get you some snacks. But you're not going today, got it?" They ask you. You nod your head whilst rolling your eyes, making Hange chuckle. "You know, you're very bratty." They tell you, walking up to you and kissing your forehead.

"Do you actually like me, Hange?" You ask them. Hange sighs as they look into your eyes.

"I do. Now I'm gonna go get Mikasa and you will take the day off, kay?" They say. You nod your head and turn to your computer, to see if you could get any books from the library to study. You browse the libraries website for some health books. You see some about the human body and order them to your dorm.

Meanwhile, Hange is walking to Eren's room, making sure Mikasa doesn't get caught by Levi. When they turn the corner, they see Mikasa walking out of Eren's dorm, and they walk up to her. "Mikasa, your friend wanted me to come and get you so Levi doesn't catch you." They tell Mikasa. 

"Oh okay. I mean, I was going to go back once you left the dorm, so." Mikasa says, looking around. Hange nods their head, turning around and walking back to your dorm. Mikasa jogs a bit in order to catch up with Hange, even though the two are almost the same height.

Once Hange and Mikasa go to your dorm, Hange knocks on you door, making you be able to hear it. "Oh right I forgot about that." Hange says as they remember you can't really walk. Mikasa opens the door, and they see you study with a bunch of books open. Hange sighs and takes your books, making you groan. "I said to relax today. That means no studying for at least a day or two." They tell you, pointing their finger. You roll your eyes, annoyed at the fact that they're right. You do need to take a few days off from studying, but you really want to get good grades. That was a lifelong goal, but even though you got easy A's, you wanted more.

"Fine." You say, grabbing your computer and closing out the windows, knowing you would go to the library and study some more. You turn off and close your computer, getting up and feeling that you can walk a little, but your legs are still a bit wobbly. Mikasa raises her eyebrows at you, and looks at Hange who is smirking from seeing what they've done to you.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go to class now, I'm pretty sure the students are confused on why I'm late. And I'm pretty sure Eren is worried about you, Mikasa." Hange says, looking at Mikasa. Mikasa nods her head, and grabs her scarf and walks out the dorm leaving you and Hange together. Hange leans in and kisses your cheek, smiling softly at you. "You should rest, okay?" Hange says. You nod your head, getting some clothes and starting your shower. "Don't go to the library, I will tell the librarian to not let you purchase any books before going to class. No studying, got it?" They ask you. You nod your head as you start to take off your clothes. Hange widens their eyes and smirks at you, clearly knowing you're getting ready to take a shower.

"You're such a perv." You say as you giggle at them. Hange chuckles and shakes their head, about to leave your dorm. "Hey Hange." You call out. Hange turns to you and tilts their head. "Have a good day." You say, smiling at them. Hange smiles and nods their head, wishing you the same thing. Once they leave, you get in the shower and start to wash up. 

Meanwhile with Eren, Armin and Mikasa, they talk about why you're not here and how Hange told you to stay and relax for the day. "So that's why she's not here. It wouldn't be like her to just take a day off from school." Armin says. Mikasa nods her head, turning to see who sat next to her since she can feel who did. She sees Annie and rolls her eyes. "What do you want, Annie?" Mikasa asks.

"Why isn't she here today?" Annie asks. Mikasa turns to Armin and he sees him shrug his shoulders and look down at whatever he's looking down at.

"She just needed to take a day off. I told her to do so since she needed it." Mikasa says, writing on her notebook. Annie nods her head and gets out of your seat, going back to hers.

"Mika, you can't just be cold to everyone when she's not here. Annie is a sweet girl." Eren tells her. Mikasa rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, looking around for Hange. "I understand everyone isn't exactly nice to you when she isn't here, but at least try to not start drama today." Eren says. Mikasa sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm gonna take a day off too today, I'm not really in the mood to be here." Mikasa says, grabbing her things and leaving. 

You hear the door knock and try your best to wash off the soap and get in a towel as fast as possible. Once you successfully get the towel on, without tripping, you open the door to Mikasa. "Hey. You okay?" You ask her. Mikasa nods her head and walks to her bed, while setting her stuff down. "Why aren't you in class?" You ask. Mikasa looks at you and sighs.

"I hate when I'm there without you around. Everyone is such a pain in the ass. Then they wonder why I'm such a what they call bitch." She says. You sigh and sit next to her, giving her a hug.

"You wanna take a shower? Maybe that will help." You tell her. Mikasa nods her head and you go back into the shower as Mikasa undresses herself. "You need to take a day off too, you know?" You say to Mikasa as she gets in. "Look Levi may be a dick, but he shouldn't take away your privileges of relaxing yourself let alone dating. You're an adult now, he shouldn't be treating you like a child."

"I know. And he doesn't take away my privileges of dating, he just doesn't want me to date Eren." Mikasa says as she grabs the soap. You sigh as you wash out your hair, feeling the freshness of clean hair again. "Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She says. You widen your eyes and scoff, surprised about a new secret you found out about Mikasa.

"Wow." You say as you get out of the shower. You wrap your towel around you, and you turn back to Mikasa. "You two are really dating in secret? For how long?" You ask her. She giggles and turns off the shower, grabbing her towel and going to sit down on her bed.

"Around a year." She tells you. You widen your eyes once again and nod your head, surprised and proud of Mikasa being able to do what's right for herself. "We've been friends since we were children, he knows everything about me and I know everything about him. I've also cared for him since the death of his mom, before that even." She says. "I just want what's best for both of us. If Levi can't understand that, then I guess he's just not going to understand."

"I'm so happy for you!! Honestly, it was getting so annoying when Levi kept telling you what to do, one day I'll smack him so hard, he becomes young again." You say as you bring your hand up, imagining how your hand would land on Levi's face. You and Mikasa laugh at the thought, and you grab your clothes and get dressed.

It's been around 5 hours, your afternoon classes might've started, and you wanted to study. You ask Mikasa to go get you some books for you, since Hange told the librarian you can't have any books. You look up and see Mikasa holding three books, and you get up to receive the books from her. You shake them lightly, and you place them beside your computer which is open on a video about the human body. "When Hange said no studying, did you hear them or did you just hear, hey go study while I give you a day off so you can relax your body and your brain?" Mikasa asks you. You look up at her and blink slowly, annoyed at the fact people are trying to restrict you from something that students should do. You was about to say something until you heard the door knock. You pause the video and get up, answering the door. You see Hange with a big smile on their face.

"Hi!!" They say to you as you give them a big hug. You keep hugging them for about a minute and you let go. "I missed you too." Hange says, smiling big. They dart their eyes at Mikasa and smiles. "Why weren't you at class either? You needed a day off as well?" They ask her. Mikasa nods their head and Hange chuckles. "I understand. But you." Hange says as they grab your hands. "You and I have some time to spend together."

"Oh really?" You ask them. They nod their head and hum, smiling softly. They tilt their head, walking out to wherever they're going. You look back at Mikasa and walk with them, not sure where they're taking you. You two take a couple turns and stop in front of a door.

"I know you can't really access the roof, but I can." Hange says. They unlock the door and open it, waiting for you to walk in. You walk in, and see a huge garden displayed on the rooftop. "They stopped giving access to students to the roof years ago, as a lot of people kept trying to commit suicide. Now they use the rooftop as a place for a beautiful garden. Come, walk with me through it." Hange says as they take out their hand, waiting for you to take theirs. You place your hand on top of theirs, and walk through the garden. You sit down on the trail, where you get to smell the flowers under the bright and fierce sunset. "I wanted to take you up here to show you something that reminded me of you. The beauty of the garden, made my first thought you." Hange says. You giggle at the cheesy comment and nod your head. "If you don't like it-" Hange says before you interrupt them.

"No, I like it. It's perfect." You say to them. They smile brightly, almost as bright as the sun when it's at the peak of afternoon. "I love you, Hange." You tell them. They giggle lightly and look down, as if they got nervous. You smirk, and you try to keep eye contact with them, so you lower you head down a bit. They look back up with very proudful eyes.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient with me as I write this chapter. Sadly, I planned on making a Ymir and Historia Au story, but due to the lack of attention to it, and how I didn't exactly plan a plot, I deleted it. But when I do figure out a plot, I will write it and publish it. But thank you for staying patient with me as I write this story.


End file.
